This is me!
by AllOutNinja
Summary: Mitsumi and Hareta face off in the Team Galactic HQ, however, it's against each other. Will Hareta's feelings for Mitsumi prevent him for winning? Or will it help him in his quest? Pokemon DP Manga fanfic. Sorry for bad title. Rated K for mild language.


**Jesus, it's been a while. I haven't been on for quite sometime now, and I probably will continue this until I'm inspired again. As you may not know, I ship HaretaxMitsumi, but I have no idea what the official shipping name is.**

**This is set where Hareta can actually has control over his emotions, and doesn't often act wildly. This is in the battle with Mitsumi in the Galactic HQ.**

**I also feel that this pairing is underdone, as I can only find 3 fanfics of them so far. So I'm contributing my part into this.**

* * *

><p>"M-Mitsumi?" I stutter, as he sees Mitsumi with a Galactic uniform on."W-why are you wearing that?"<p>

Mitsumi merely chuckles. "Do you not know? I am a member of Team Galactic. I am their Ultimate Fighting Machine!"

"Ultimate Fighting Machine..." I repeat to myself. "But why would you join them?"

Just then, Cyrus' loud voice boomed across the room. "Why, Hareta, did she not tell you? She is a part of Team Galactic now, and always has been. However, much to my displeasure, that fool Professor Rowan" I noticed Mitsumi's eye twitch when he said that"Changed her, and not for the benefit of us. He taught her to _love and care for pokemon, _and that would hinder our progress. Before we knew it, Mitsumi left Team Galactic. But now, we have her in Team Galactic again. Of course, there was some resistance, but after we told her we have her favourite Eevee, she complied faster than you can say 'Galactic'!"

"Well, Hareta, I-If you want to go forward, y-you'll have to get past me..." Mitsumi said somewhat reluctantly.

I was still in shock, and somewhat heartbroken, because I maybe sort of like her. I felt betrayed, and I couldn't stop myself from unleashing a fury of attacks on her pokemon. I sent out my Piplup (Oddly, it hadn't evolved yet), and instantly ordered it to Bubblebeam her Infernape. To my surprise, though, she was able to counter-attack and deal a great amount of damage. This routine kept on until Mitsumi decided to speak up. However, I noticed her voice was the slightest shaky.

"You cannot stand up to the Ultimate Fighting Machine, H-Hareta. I can read your attacks just by reading your face, you f-fool."

Now realising my mistake, I put on my best poker face I could and tried to communicate with Piplup without speaking. Oddly enough, Piplup could read my mind and started attacking, and Mitsumi couldn't read my attacks now. I decided to switch out Piplup for Regigigas and Kadabra, silently ordering Kadabra to use skill swap on Regigigas. Of course, Mitsumi didn't notice it, so she, quite cockily I might add, said:

"You f-fool! Did you forget that Regigigas has Slow Start? Well, I might as well get rid of your Kadabra first. Infernape, go."

How they call her the Ultimate Fighting Machine, I don't know, as she still stutters when she calls me fool, as well as not noticing my Kadabra not moving a muscle since I sent him out. As soon as Kadabra was knocked out, Regigigas instantly smashed his fist into Infernape, making it faint. Apparently, Mitsumi still didn't catch on.

"WHAT?! IT WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO MOVE, IT HAD SLOW START!"

At this, I starting chuckling uncontrollably as Mitsumi's eyes widen, giving a 'what?' vibe to it.

"And they call you The Ultimate Fighting Machine." Mitsumi's eyes then narrowed at me. "Now, now, don't do that at me. It's just simple tactics, that's all. I had Kadabra use skill swap on Regigigas. Simple, really."

I heard Mitsumi growl at me, and then she started dominating the battle, as I forgot to put my poker face back on, and she was smart enough to not point it out. Pokemon after Pokemon, until I was only left with Piplup and Regigigas.

The worst was yet to come, however, as she started to direct her attacks on me, as I was protecting my pokemon with my body.

After that, I could hear Cyrus' damn annoying voice again "That's right Mitsumi, he's blocking your attacking like a pokemon, so treat him like one."

"YOU WANT TO TAKE THE BLOW OF OUR MOVES LIKE A POKEMON?! THEN FINE, I'LL TREAT YOU LIKE A POKEMON!" Mitsumi shouted

I could barely stand up after she was done. I was getting desperate, so I started stalling, and hell, why not confess? I'm probably going to die anyway.

"P-Please Mitsumi..." At this, Mitsumi's posture started to soften "This isn't the Mitsumi I know... This isn't the Mitsumi I... love" I whispered the last part, but it still got to Mitsumi, apparently.

"W-W-What?" I could tell that she was trying to sound cold like before, but she fails miserably. "L-Love doesn't exist i-in C-Cyrus' p-perfect w-world, E-ESPECIALLY WITH Y-YOU! I-I AM THE U-ULTIMATE FIGHTING M-MACHINE!" Mitsumi says as she becomes dangerously red.

"Heh, don't you know machines don't stutter or blush?" I say with a smirk.

At this, I heard that damn Cyrus' voice again. Jesus, I'm getting really tired of hearing his voice.

"Don't listen to him, Mitsumi, you are the ultimate fighting machine. Oh, yeah we still have your favourite Eevee, so if you don't want her gone, I suggest to continue."

Just as Cyrus said that though, the wall of the room where he was exploded, and Jun appeared.

"Well, Cyrus, you don't have her anymore, because I'm taking this Eevee! WHOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP!" Jun said as he escaped, prompting both Cyrus and Jupiter to chase after him.

With them being gone, it was just me and Mitsumi. I stagger to my feet and walk over to her, and as her pokemon are exhausted and they couldn't do anything, and Mitsumi was rooted to the spot, I grabbed her shoulders.

"Mitsumi, this isn't you. This isn't the Mitsumi I love." I repeated.

"U-Um, T-THIS IS M-" She was interrupted by my lips crashing onto hers. She let out a muffled scream, but after a minute she started kissing back.

Realising we should probably hurry up, I reluctantly broke apart after a few more minutes of heaven.

"No Mitsumi, this isn't you. It was never you. And it never will be. Mitsumi is Mitsumi, and nothing else. Got it?"

"Y-Yes... I understand... A-And by the w-way, Hareta?"

"Hm?"

"I-I love you too..."

"I know... Now, let's continue on, together."

"Y-Yes Hareta, let's" She replies with a blush.

We then continue our progress through the building together, hand in hand, to the final battle where Jun is waiting for us. He stares at us for a minute, before smirking.

"So you two finally got together?"

To which, we only blush and nod. We both couldn't be any happier. Or else, that would have been the case, if Cyrus' wasn't a goddamn psychopath and wants to take over the world.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>15 Years<strong>_** later**

"Hon, can you take care of Dia for a bit?"

"Sure Mitsu!"

After all the crazy calmed down with Cyrus, and then with Charon and Neo Team Galactic, Mitsumi and I settled down, got married and had a kid. What a life, am I right?

I take Dia from Mitsumi and she pecks me on the cheek. I leave her to do what she does for a while, as I entertain Diamond, or Dia, as we prefer, our baby boy.

After she comes back, she tells me to put Dia back in his cot and come back. After I do so, she instantly smashes her lips onto mine, as she wraps her arms around my neck, and I reply well, wrapping my arms around her waist. Eventually, tongues get involved, and Mitsumi moans as i rub my tongue against hers. As we break apart, I go for her neck, and start nipping at it. The way Mitsumi whimpers and squeaks tells me she is enjoying this thoroughly.

"Ah! Y-You know Hare-Ah! I-I j-just wan-Ah! to t-thank you f-for everyth-Ah! you've d-done for m-me..."

I respond by sucking at her sensitive part of her neck. Mistumi moans really loudly, so loudly in fact, that I'm worried she woke up Dia, but that's not my main priority at the moment.

"Y-You know Hareta, t-that's going to l-leave a m-mark."

"Heh heh, I know. That's what I want. I want to show everyone that you are mine, and always will be."

"O-Oh..."

Honestly, even though we get relentless teasing from Jun about the hickey I made, we couldn't be happier right now. And I mean this.


End file.
